


Hunter, Demon, Angel

by Andromytta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ash First Challenge, But if he did he would ship Dean and Dr Sexy, But it's not Destiel, Castiel Doesn't Understand That Reference, F/M, First Hunter in the Family, OFC reads Supernatural Novels, OFC ships Dean and Dr Sexy, Princes Of Hell, Sam DOES ship Dean and Dr Sexy, Sam Ships It, The Colt (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: A green hunter meets Team Free Will at the Roadhouse





	Hunter, Demon, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of Season 12 Canon Adjacent. Except Ellen and the Roadhouse live. Also, there's no alternate universe so Cas does't get stabbed and Mary doesn't disappear. And the Roadhouse is near the bunker. Just go with it.
> 
> Part of Ash First Challenge

Dean Winchester sauntered up to the bar at Harvelle’s Road House to order more drinks for himself and his companions.  He walked up just as a young Asian girl entered and walked up to the bar herself.

“Do you guys serve Cass here?” She asked the very attractive woman behind the bar.

“You’re a little too far from Korea town for that brand, Sweetie,” Ellen Harvelle answered her.

Dean raised an eyebrow to Ellen when he heard the order.

“It’s a Korean brand of beer, Dean.  I highly doubt this young lady has any knowledge or interest in Castiel,” Ellen responded to Dean’s unasked question.  Turning back to the girl, Ellen asked, “Is there something else I can get for you, Hon?”

The girl easily lifted her lithe, 5’4 frame onto one of the bar stools.  “I’ll just have a rum and coke, please.”

Ellen handed Dean his order (3 shots of whiskey and 3 beers) before turning back to the new customer.  “I just need to see some ID before I give you this drink.”

The girl pulled a slim wallet from the back pocket of her too tight, too short denim cutoffs.  She flipped her long bleached blonde hair over her shoulder before handing her driver’s license over.

“Alright, Ha Na Lee.  I suppose you’re old enough to drink here.  Assuming this is your real ID.”

“It is, I assure you.”  Ha Na rolled up the sleeves on her black button down top as her drink was served.  “I haven’t been at this long enough to acquire a fake ID,” she added under her breath.

“So, Ha Na Lee,” Ellen pronounced the girl’s first name as “Hannah.”  “What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

“I’m searching for the demon that killed my family,” Ha Na replied with a perfectly straight face.  This was the best way she knew to find people who could help her.  She had heard that Harvelle’s was a gathering place for hunters, and the bartender’s reaction would let Ha Na know if she had come to the right place.

“My name’s Ellen, Ellen Harvelle.”  She offers a hand shake to the young woman.  Once the introduction is complete, Ellen gets down to business.  “You got any leads?”

Ha Na shook her head, her blonde locks cascading over her shoulders.  “None.  I don’t even know where to start.”

“You see those pretty boys over there?” Ellen pointed towards Dean’s table.  “Those boys are some of the best hunters I’ve ever met.”

“Will they help me?” Ha Na asked hopefully.

Ellen looked the girl up and down.  “Well, you’re cute enough that Dean will probably at least listen to what you have to say.  Here, this will soften them up for you.”  She handed Ha Na three bottles of the beer the guys had been drinking all night and shoos her off.  “Go on, now, if you want to find out who killed your family, they’re the ones to help you.”

Ha Na downed her drink in one gulp, and Ellen slid her another one.  With the practiced ease of someone who was used to carrying a lot of drinks at once, she made her way over to the guys’ table with three beers and one rum and coke.

She slid into the booth next to the dude in the trench coat, and only mildly noted to herself how weird it was that the dude was wearing his coat indoors.  She passed out the beers, and then sat back in the booth crossing her long caramel toned legs.  She looked across the booth at the guy she saw at the bar earlier.  “You Dean?” she asked without preamble.

“I am.  But I thought you were asking for Cas earlier.”  Dean replied, feeling smug over his lame joke.

Castiel looks at Dean with his signature head tilt and squinted his eyes.  “I don’t know this girl, I don’t know why she would be asking for me?”

Ha Na immediately noticed how blue the man’s eyes were, and for a moment was too stunned by them to reply.  Finally she registered what Dean was saying.  “What?  No.  Cass is a Korean beer.”  She looked over at the incredible blue eyed man and said, “Your name is Cass?  That’s unusual.”

“It’s short for Castiel,” He gave Dean a hard look.  “Dean decided to use the shortened version of my name.”

Ha Na took several moments to focus on just what the blue eyed man was saying, because his voice, well, that was the type of voice a girl could listen to late at night whispering more than just sweet nothings in her ear.  When it registered, she responded by carefully pronouncing his name.  “Cas-ti-el…Castiel…Like the Angel of Thursday?”

Castiel nodded at her.  “That is correct.”

Her dark chocolate eyes grow wide.  “Did you grip him tight and raise him from perdition?”  Ha Na excitedly pointed at Dean as she asked the question.

“How did you know that?” Dean asked suspiciously.

Sam, who had been sitting quietly in his corner of the booth this whole time, finally spoke up.  “She’s probably read the Supernatural books.”  He looked at Ha Na.  “Am I right?”

She nodded.  “You are.  And I always just took them to be fiction.  Until a demon killed my family.”

“And that’s why you’re here.”  Sam said it like a statement, not a question.

“That’s why I’m here.” She affirmed.  “So, I take it that if he’s Dean, and this is Castiel, then you’re Sam?”

Sam nodded, but before he could say anything else, Dean cut him off.  “So, you know who we are and what we do.  Who are you and what do you want?”  This girl may look like she stepped right off the pages of his favorite magazine, “Busty Asian Beauties,” but that’s no longer enough to distract him from the fact that she knows who they are and is apparently hunting a demon.

“Oh, right,” she responded.  “I’m Ha Na Lee, and I’m looking for the demon who slaughtered my family.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be hunting on your own?” Dean asked.  “What are you, twelve?”

“Twenty four thank you very much.  And I’ve been after this thing for three years.  I need help.”

 

* * *

 

With gentle encouragement from Sam (a less than encouraging glare from Dean, and a look of mild concern from Castiel) Ha Na began her story.

“It should have been one of the happiest days of my life.  I just graduated, with honors, from UCLA.  My brother was coming home from school back east, and my boyfriend was on leave from the army.  I found out later he was planning to propose.

When the door opened and slammed shut, I knew my brother was home.  I started to race downstairs until I heard my mother scream.  I slowed my descent and snuck down.  When I rounded the corner, my brother was killing our parents.  Only it wasn’t him.  He had yellow eyes.  Before I could stop myself, I was yelling, ‘Azazel?’  (I read the Supernatural stories over and over again, so that was the first thing I thought of when I saw those eyes.)

When he spoke, it was my brother’s voice, but not his voice.  It was like a mockery of him.  ‘So, I see you’ve heard of my brother?  That’s…interesting considering he’s been dead for years.’

Before I could react, the doorbell rang.  The demon inside my brother said ‘Come in’ before I could stop him.  In walked my boyfriend, Chris.  The demon grabbed him by his throat, but before he could do anything, I raced down the stairs and did the first thing I could think of.  I used the exorcism from the books.”

“You memorized the exorcism?” Sam asked, incredulous.

“Yes.  I have an eidetic memory.  I also speak Latin,” Ha Na replied, as if it were nothing.  “It didn’t work.  I didn’t have him in a devil’s trap, so he was able to leave the body he was possessing, my brother’s, and take a new body.  My boyfriend’s.”

“The standard exorcism wouldn’t have worked anyway,” Castiel added logically.  “It doesn’t work on a Prince of Hell.”

“Yeah,” Ha Na said.  “I found that out.  After the demon took Chris, he disappeared.  It was too late to save my family.  Both of my parents had been killed, and whatever the demon did while in possession of my brother destroyed his body as well.  He was dead on the floor as soon as the demon left.

Once the demon disappeared, I knew I had to do _something_.  I gathered up as much as I could fit into my suitcase from my room, called 911 from the house phone, got into my car and drove away.  I kept an eye on the news reports.  The authorities think that I was kidnapped by whoever killed my family.  Some people even think that it was Chris.  That he had some kind of PTSD break down and…and…”

Ha Na couldn’t complete that thought, but she didn’t have to.  They could all figure out what it was she didn’t want to say.

“So, I’ve been chasing him ever since.  I’ve reworked the exorcism over and over again to try to find one strong enough to get rid of him, but nothing has worked.  And now, now I can’t find him, and I clearly need another plan of attack.  I’m running out of Latin words.”

“Too bad Dagon destroyed the Colt,” Castiel mused.  “That’s the only way to kill a Prince of Hell without a heavenly weapon.”

“Or a Nephilim,” Dean added.

Ha Na looked confused, but powered on.  “I don’t know what those other two things are, but if you guys have the Colt…”

“It won’t work,” Sam started.  “It was destroyed.  Dagon melted it half.”

“But do you have it?” Ha Na asked again.

“Yes.” Sam replied.

“Then maybe you can fix it!  I’m going to assume you’ve never read the books.”

“Hell no!” both Winchesters said in unison.

Ha Na rolled her chocolate brown eyes so hard they practically rolled out of her head.  “Well, maybe you should.  There’s an entire chapter detailing how Bobby Singer and that demon Ruby recreated the Colt.”

“I guess we’re going back to the bunker then,” Dean declared.  If they were going to hunt down the one remaining Prince of Hell, then it was time for him to take control of the situation.

“Even if you do repair the Colt, we still have to find Asmodeus.  I haven’t been able to track him in months.”  Ha Na pointed out.

“Talking about me?”  A young man with dark hair and blue eyes swaggered over to their table.  “You think two Wayward Winchesters and a Fallen Angel can help you defeat me?”

“We took out your siblings.”  Dean challenged.

“Oh, I don’t think so.  That wannabe Crowley took down Ramiel and Lucifer’s love child got rid of Dagon,” Asmodeus said.

“I killed Azazel,” Dean stated.

“With a gun that Dagon destroyed.  Even if you do repair it, using it on me would also kill the meat I’m wearing and poor little Ha Na would lose her love forever.”  The demon taunted them.

“I’ve already let Chris go,” Ha Na said with authority.

The Prince of Hell chuckled darkly.  “If you say so.  But don’t worry, Dear, you and your boy will be reunited soon.”  Having said his piece, he sauntered away.

“Looks like you’ve got a target on your back,” Sam stated the obvious.

“I’m not surprised.  Those different exorcisms you’ve been trying probably pissed him off,” Dean pointed out.

“Probably,” Ha Na added.  “Some of them looked pretty painful.  Which I did find a little satisfying.”

“Ok, so we’ll head back to the bunker, and see what we can do about fixing the Colt.  Cas, you ride with her in case Asmodeus (where do they come up with these names?) comes back and follows us.” Dean said with the authority of the leader he’s always had to be.

“I can protect myself, thank you very much!” Ha Na said.  “I’ve been taking care of myself for three years!”

“Then why did you come to us for help?” Dean asked.

“For help tracking and defeating the demon, _not_ protecting myself.”

“If you want our help, you play by our rules.  Not only can Cas help if the demon attacks you again, but he can also show you how to get to the bunker if we get separated.  Got it?  Good.”  Dean said with finality, leaving no room for argument.

Ha Na did need their help, so she did as Dean said and lead Castiel out to her car.  She really didn’t mind having the extra back up, but she kind of wished one of the Winchesters was riding with her instead.  Ha Na couldn’t deny her attraction to the handsome angel.  She had a thing for dark hair and blue eyes…and that voice of his, she really wanted to hear more of it.  But at the same time, she didn’t want to _be_ attracted to anyone right now.  She didn’t need the distraction.  Also, despite what she said to Asmodeus (Dean was right, where _do_ they come up with these names?) maybe she hadn’t let go of Chris as much as she thought.  Just admitting her attraction to another man washed her in a wave of guilt.

Sam and Dean were following behind them, as it turned out Ha Na’s canary yellow 2012 Impala was parked right next to Dean’s black 1967 Impala.

“ _That’s_ your car?” Dean asked with dismay.

Ha Na looked over his car and exclaimed, “Aw, look, it’s my baby’s great grand daddy!”

Dean pet his Baby on the roof and said, “Don’t listen to that mean girl.  She wouldn’t know a hot car if it ran her over.”  When he looked up, he leveled Ha Na with a bitch face that could almost rival Sam’s.  “You should be careful what you say when you drive a boring fiberglass piece of crap like that.  That…that… _thing_ is an abomination to the Impala name.”

“Guys, can you stop arguing about your cars.  We have a job to do,” Sam reminded them.

“Fine!” they both agreed tightly.

When Ha Na and Castiel slid into her car, she asked him, “So what exactly is this bunker we’re heading to?”

On the way to the bunker, Castiel explained all about the Men of Letters and the bunker.  Ha Na tried to contain her excitement, but she really couldn’t wait to get her hands on all of those lore books.  So when they finally arrived, it took all of her will power not to run down the stairs and demand a tour of the library.

As Ha Na made her way down the long staircase into the bunker proper, Castiel followed, carrying her duffle bag.  She had told him she didn’t need the help, but he insisted.  His being a gentleman was making it even harder for her to ignore the growing attraction.  Not that it mattered anyway, he’s an angel, and surely they don’t feel things like attraction for a mere human.

 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later found Sam in the war room with pieces of the Colt and pages from the Supernatural novels spread out all over the map table.  Ha Na came in and handed him a plate with a sandwich on it.  He looked at it.  “Peanut butter and banana?  How did you know?”

She sheepishly looked down at the pages spread out before them.  “It’s in the books,” she replied quietly.

Ha Na had a sandwich of her own and a couple of large tomes whose titles were in Enochian.  “This is my favorite sandwich too, and that has nothing to do with the novels.”  She wasn’t sure why she shared that information, but Sam made her feel comfortable.

She found an uncluttered end of the table and sat down with her snack and her books.  Sam looked down the table at her.  “You know those books are in Enochian.”

Ha Na nodded.  “I’m fluent.”

“Oh,” Sam responded flatly.  “So, what are you working on?”

“Well, there is lore that believes that the Princes of Hell were once angels, who fell with Lucifer.  So, I’m looking up angel banishing spells.  Maybe if I can combine one with an exorcism, maybe I can get rid of Asmodeus and save Chris.” Ha Na explained.  “Although if I use this, Castiel probably shouldn’t be around.  It might banish him too.”

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked at her.  “So, you were really a fan of the books, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” she answered slowly, stretching out the syllable.

“So, um, uh, did you ever go to one of those convention things?” Sam asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Ha Na dropped her head down and muttered, “Yes.  Um…this one time I made Chris go with me dressed as Castiel to my Dean.”  Her caramel colored skin darkened with her blush.

“He was dressed as Castiel?” Sam asked with amusement.  “And you were dressed as Dean?”

“You saw his meat suit.  Dark hair, blue eyes.  Plus, he was a soldier, a warrior.  He was an appropriate Castiel.”  She was trying to hide her embarrassment behind her long blonde hair.

“And you were dressed as Dean?”  Sam was trying very hard not to chuckle.  “Are you a Dean-slash-Cas girl?”

“I was!  Alright, I was!”  Ha Na exclaimed.  “I used to ship Destiel passionately…that was until I realized they were real people.  Shipping fake people in a fake universe is one thing, but shipping real people with real lives you know nothing about…Ew.”  She crinkled her perfect nose in disgust.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the only reason you stopped shipping them,” Sam said with a chuckle.  “I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you have a crush on Cas.”

“Shut up.  I do not!” She replied with a huff.  Desperate to change the subject, she added, “I do ship Dean with Dr. Sexy!”

Sam guffawed at that.  “Yeah, I ship them too!”

Ha Na giggled, and soon the room was filled with the two of them laughing.

Once their laughter died down, Sam turned serious.  He looked over at her and asked, “So, what’s with the change of heart?  I thought the plan was to fix the Colt, find Asmodeus, and eighty-six him.  How do you even know Chris can be saved?”

“I don’t.  I just…I have to save him.”  Ha Na’s new found desire to save Chris had nothing to do with her guilt over being attracted to someone new.  At least, that’s what she told herself.

After that, the two fell into a comfortable silence as they each worked on their projects.  Eventually, Ha Na looked up from her book with a sigh.  “Do you speak Enochian?” she asked Sam.

“Nope.  Thought you were fluent?”

“So did I.  But this passage…ugh!  I can’t make heads or tails of it.  My translation makes no sense.”  Ha Na dropped her head onto the book in frustration.

“Well, Cas says that Enochian can be ‘flowery’.  Hey, maybe he can help you!” Sam suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to ask,” she mumbled, not lifting her head from the book.

“Great, you wait there and I’ll go get him,” Sam offered.

When Sam walked into the library, Dean had converted it into a viewing room, and he and Cas were having a very heated debate about the merits of _Dr. Sexy, MD_.

“You watch _Jenny Jones_!  Your opinion is invalid!” Dean was responding animatedly to whatever point Castiel had just made.

Sam cleared his throat to get their attention.  “Um, Cas, Ha Na needs your help in the other room.”

Cas nodded and left the room.  Sam turned to Dean and was about to make his own snarky comment about his brother’s favorite show when Dean turned to him. 

“You shut your stupid face too,” Dean said, and he totally wasn’t pouting.  Before Sam could say anything, Dean’s phone rang.

***

Castiel was surprised that Ha Na asked for his help.  She had been avoiding him since last week, when a late night research session ended with her kissing him and then running away after she pulled back, surprised by her own actions.  He’d barely seen her since.  Considering they were all holed up in the bunker together, that was quite an accomplishment.

When he entered the war room, he saw her in the same position Sam had left her in.  She was seated at the table with her head literally in a book.  He stood just inside the doorway of the room, watching her, unaware of the small smile tugging at his lips.  Finally, he cleared his throat and said softly, “Hello, Ha Na.”

Startled, she lifted her head from the book, a post it note sticking to her forehead. “Hi Cas,” she mumbled.

Castiel entered her personal space and plucked the post it from her head.  “Is this important?” he asked, handing her the bright pick piece of paper.

Ha Na plucked the note from his fingers and sneered at it before balling it up and throwing it across the room.  “No.  Useless, like everything else.”  She turned and faced Cas head on.  “What the Hell is it with your language being so damned flowery?”

Instead of answering her question, he just shrugged and leaned over to look at what she was working on.  “What are you doing?”

She turned back to her work and sighed.  “None of the demonic exorcisms have worked on Asmodeus.  But, if the lore is correct, Princes of Hell were once angels, who fell with Lucifer and then twisted into something else.  So, I thought if I combined an exorcism with an angel banishment, maybe I could get rid of Asmodeus...and maybe save Chris.”  She added the last part quietly, not looking at Castiel when she said it.

 

* * *

 

Another week passed, and Sam finally repaired the Colt.  Ha Na had an exorcism/banishment she felt confident would work, as well as a design for a stronger devil’s trap meant to hold Asmodeus.  They were ready for what they hoped would be their final show down with the last living Prince of Hell.

“Should we wait for Dean?” Sam asked after they had finalized their plans. 

The phone call Dean received a week ago had been from the boys’ mother, needing help with a vampire’s nest she was tracking.  Only it turned out not to be vampires, but Jefferson Starships instead.  “How are any of those even still alive?” Dean had groused when he called Sam to inform him of the development.  At the moment, he had no idea how much longer that hunt was going to last.

“We can’t,” Ha Na said.  “The summoning spell only works during the new moon.  Which is tonight.”

“I don’t like it.”  Castiel stated as he took Ha Na’s hand.  (Apparently touching was something they did now.  With occasional kissing, until Ha Na let her guilt get the best of her and she went back to avoiding the angel.)  “You should wait for Dean.  The two of you can’t face a Prince of Hell alone.  They are difficult to kill.”

Ha Na snatched her hand out of Castiel’s.  “We can’t wait any longer.  We have the modified devil’s trap, the banishing spell, and Sam has the Colt.  Once I’m finished saying the spell, we can call you back.  Just don’t go too far.  We’ll be fine, Castiel.”  She had her arms crossed across her chest and her chocolate brown eyes burned with defiance.

The argument lasted quite a while.  With Sam and Ha Na in agreement that they should attack tonight, Castiel had no choice but to give in.  A determined, giant moose of a Winchester and a tiny, fiery Korean girl bent on vengeance were a formidable force to be reckoned with.  The angel only hoped they would be equally as formidable against Asmodeus.

They set up the reworked devil’s trap in a deserted field not far from the bunker.  Once that was in place and Ha Na started the summoning spell for the Prince of Hell, Castiel took his leave.  He couldn’t be there when the banishment spell was used, or it would banish him from his vessel as well.  Before he disappeared, he placed a tender kiss atop Ha Na’s head, begging her to be careful.

Asmodeus appeared in the devil’s trap.  He scoffed and didn’t even try to escape.  “Really, Ha Na?  You know this won’t hold me for long.  Barely long enough for you to try one of your useless exorcisms on me, darling.”  He walked just to the very edge of the trap, waiting for it to release him.

Ha Na sneered at him, but didn’t respond to his taunt.  She started the spell, a mixture of Enochian and Latin, which seemed to at the very least cause pain to the trapped being.  He dropped to his knees, and eventually collapsed within the confines of the trap.  The body was seizing and shaking, and when Ha Na heard a scream that she swore sounded like the voice of her long lost love, she abruptly stopped the spell.

What happened next happened in less than the blink of an eye.  Sam shouted to Ha Na as Asmodeus popped back up to a standing position.  In movement too quick to be tracked by the human eye, he exited the devil’s trap and had Ha Na lifted in a choke hold.  Sam aimed the Colt right at his head and fired.  His aim was true, and the magic bullet went through the demon’s skull and out the other side.

The body crumpled to the ground, taking Ha Na with it.  Sam ran over, breathless.  “Are you alright?” he asked.

She stood up and brushed grass and dirt off of her clothing and whirled on Sam.  “You killed him!”  Ha Na poked the center of his chest, which she could barely reach.  “How could you just…shoot him?”

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, despite the fact that she had started pounding her fists on his chest.  “I had to.  It wasn’t Chris.  He would have killed you.”  Sam said softly, over and over again as he tried to soothe her.  He stopped his ministrations only long enough to call Cas back from wherever he had gone off to.

The flap of wings announced Castiel’s arrival, and with it, Ha Na turned on him.  “Heal him!  Bring him back!”  She demanded.

“I—I can’t.”  Castiel stated simply, sadness clouding his deep blue eyes.

“Yes, you can!  You’re an angel of the Lord!  You’ve brought people back from death before!”  She was screaming and crying, her emotions raw and severe.

Castiel approached her carefully.  He considered placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but dropped it at the last minute.  “I’m so sorry, I can’t heal him.  He’s been gone too long.”

“No!  NO!”  She shouted.  “I _heard_ him!  He screamed.  I was _hurting_ him!”

Sam spoke up.  “That wasn’t him.  Not really.  Asmodeus wanted to trick you.”

“You don’t know that!” Ha Na said angrily.

“I know that,” Castiel stated quietly.

“You’re lying!” Ha Na accused.  “You can’t possibly know that!  You just don’t want to heal him because of whatever is going on between us!  You just want him out of the way!”  She sank to the grass, sobbing.  She pulled Chris’s head into her lap and cradled it.

“But I do know,” Castiel replied softly, kneeling in the grass close enough so she could hear him, but not close enough to interfere.  “When I left, I went up to Heaven.  I-I found Chris, I spoke with him.”  He looked at her with soft eyes.  “He has been there almost 3 years.  Asmodeus didn’t have control for long before he burned the vessel out to the point it could no longer hold the human soul.”  He finally reached for her and gently touched her hand.  “I’m so sorry, Ha Na, but he really is gone.”

Her tears were flowing freely now.  “No.  No, it can’t be.  He can’t be gone.”

Cas moved close enough to pull her into his arms and she sobbed into his chest.  “He doesn’t blame you.  He never blamed you, or your brother.”  He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she could look at him.  “Now, he just wants you to be happy.”

Castiel brushed a lock of golden blonde hair out of Ha Na’s face, and before he could blink, she grabbed him and started kissing him.  The force knocked him into the grass, pulling her on top of him.  They possibly could have gotten lost in the feeling of lips on lips and bodies pressed together, if not for the corpse next to them and the giant Winchester clearing his throat.

“Um, why don’t you two go back to the bunker, and, um, freshen up?  I’ll, um, I’m gonna take care of the body, ok?”

A rustle of feathers and a light gust of wind was the only answer Sam was given.

 


End file.
